


Fragile Things

by yumekuimono



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Realization, cuteness, spideypool reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a realization. Adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Things

They are watching TV together on Peter’s sofa when Peter realizes. They’re both in civvies, and Wade’s not wearing his mask. Peter is curled into his side, Wade’s arm around his shoulders, watching the mercenary instead of the movie. Wade is ranting about the inaccuracies of the violence in whatever action flick is playing, gesticulating wildly with his free hand. Peter follows the motions of the other man’s face, the way his nose wrinkles and his blue eyes dance with excitement, and suddenly notices his own fond smile and can’t remember when that happened.

Without thinking, Peter closes the distance between them and presses a kiss high on Wade’s cheek. Wade turns to look at him in surprise, rant trailing off. Peter kisses his nose and then his mouth, unable to suppress his grin when he pulls back. He wonders how long the warm fluttery pressure in his chest has been there, and then decides that it doesn’t matter.

“Petey, what—” Wade croaks. “What was that for?”

The Merc with a Mouth had never made an attempt to hide his adoration for Spiderman, and at first the hero had sighed and put up with him. He knew what it was like to be the outsider, to crave validation and approval, and so he didn’t shun Deadpool as the other heroes did, but that didn’t mean he had to like the insane mercenary. But then Wade had been willing to befriend Peter Parker, the average nerdy kid underneath the costume, and slowly had shown Peter more of himself. The loudmouthed unstable killer Wade projected was as much of a mask as the red-and-black spandex, and Peter understood that even as he cried out for someone to see him as he really was, Wade was afraid of letting anyone in. There was just too much that hurt. Peter could only stand in awe at the man’s bravery as Wade let Peter see through the cracks in his armor, leaving him feeling both wholly undeserving of such trust and fiercely determined to protect what he found.

Peter realizes that he’s still staring at Wade with that goofy grin on his face and hasn’t responded.

“I just thought…there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than sitting here on the couch with you like this, listening to you talk about everything and nothing, and I just…I want it to be like this forever.”

Wade grabs Peter’s wrist like he needs an anchor, like he needs to know this is reality, and Peter interlaces their fingers.

“You really mean that?”

“Yes.” One simple word that somehow means everything.

And then Wade’s lips are on his, tremulous and uncertain and vulnerable because Wade is willing to give Peter everything, is offering himself up unreservedly if only Peter will take it. Peter kisses him back, sliding his arms around Wade’s torso, trying to impress indelibly upon him with every touch, every fiber of his being, just how much he loves Wade so that maybe, maybe he can ease some of the hurt inside. The kiss is slow and sweet and lingering and by the end of it Peter is half lying on Wade’s chest, the mercenary’s fingers tangled through his hair, and Wade is silently crying.

Peter smiles softly and brushes the tears away, letting Wade bury his face against Peter’s neck and shoulder, murmuring softly as Wade clings to him.

“Shhh. Shh, it’s okay…it’s okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay. I love you.”

Wade’s voice is muffled against Peter’s chest and choked by tears when he whispers, “I love you, too,” and Peter never wants to let go.


End file.
